A Gaggle of Witches
by Sekai
Summary: Lily Evans and her bunch of friends will blow Hogwarts away!
1. A Train

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

Lily entered Platform 9 ¾ wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Whatever she had seen in Diagon Alley, couldn't have prepared her for the thrill of the seemingly solid brick wall, the masses of magical children prepared to leave for school, and last, but not least, the splendour of the Scarlet Hogwarts train. The young girl dragged her trunk onto the train, and set off on the Quest of the Empty Compartment. She slipped smilingly into the last compartment on the train, the slightly bigger one taking up more than enough space for her and her luggage. She shoved the huge trunk into a corner, toppled a cage and a basket on top and dropped onto one of the soft seats, completely exhausted. But soon the permanent scratching and hooting threatened to drive her insane, and with a sigh she scooted over to the seat next to her belongings. She opened the silvery and black metal cage with practised fingers and let her black owl swoop out of the cage and perch on one of the luggage shelves above her head. A tiny white bird fluttered gracefully out after it, landing softly beside its new best friend up there close to the ceiling. Next Lily turned her attention to a basket. She quickly unclasped it, letting the lid spring of, and released her three year old, gigantic, furry, and now severely irritated, Main Coon cat. The pregnant cat, which had absolutely refused to stay home, now pointedly ignored Lily and sprang to the furthest seat for a nap. Lily rolled her eyes and dropped down in her seat again.

Unfortunately, the new-found peace wasn't to last long. Soon the door slipped open and two pairs of eyes were seen peeking in trough the gap. Some giggling was heard before the door slipped even further up and revealed a pair of young girls, one casually relaxing on top two trunks, the other standing with the door in her hand.  
"Oh, sorry." The last one said, "But would you mind terribly if we joined you? We haven't' found another place to stay." Lily smiled welcomingly and shook her head.  
"You're free to join me, as long as you can live with feathers and fur." They assured her they could, and entered the compartments, struggling their belongings in.  
The girl who had spoken stored her luggage out of the way and seated herself with a basket on her lap. She had long, straight golden-blond hair and dark blue eyes.  
"Do you or your cat mind of I let Minky and Dodger out?" She wondered, sending a hurried look towards Lily's huge cat.  
"Nah." Lily said. "When she's like that, nothing bothers her." The girl grinned and flipped the lid open revealing a little grey mouse and a brown-tabby cat. The mouse climbed onto the cat with ease, before the tabby animal leaped out of the cage and onto the windowsill.  
"I'm Helen Samiee, by the way." The girl smiled when she had disposed of the basket.  
"I'm Lily Evans."  
By now the second girl had managed to lure her baggage into the compartment, and had released a barn owl, which casually had flown up to Lilys Aphrodite and Eros, perching beside them on the shelf. The second girl also had blond hair, though in a softer, paler shade than the first. Her eyes were a stormy grey. She slipped into a seat and flung out a hand.  
"Lisbeth Krownwell, at you service." She ginned. Lily shook it and repeated her own name.  
"So," Helen started, "what's your family like? My mom and dad are muggles, so are Lisbeth's. We just met outside on the platform."  
"Oh, mine are muggles as well," Lily grinned, "Quite the shock when my letter came!"  
Before the conversation could continue, however, the door of the compartment barged open and four girls flitted inside banging the door shut. One of them, a tall girl with bouncy brown hair and mischievously sparkling chocolate eyes pulled out a wand and, pointing it at the door, said a spell Lily recognised from her charms-book to be a locking spell. Breathing heavily the four girls who had just arrived turned to the shocked girls in the compartment with apologetic smiles.  
"Sorry," the bouncy-haired wand-girl mumbled between gasps, "But we had to flee from the wrath of Sirius and James." She grinned wickedly.  
"It seems they run just as fast with dung-bomb-junk splattered all over them!" Two messy-haired girls, one black-haired, clearly Asian, and one brown haired girl with dark skin, turned to each other and high-fived with glee before sinking down to the ground. The bouncy-haired continued.  
"My name's Dani Wind, this," She turned to the Asian girl "is Erika Chali, she" She pointed at the dark girl "is Drew Haberthon, and she" She turned to the last of the girls, one with lots of coppery-blond hair and ocean-blue eyes, "is Wiona Sheen." Lily smiled.  
"You're welcome to join us." She said and watched with amusement as the four girls dragged themselves across the compartment and dropped into some of the available seats. When they had reclaimed their breaths, each of them pulled out what looked like miniature trunks, cages and baskets and let Dani, the bouncy-haired girl, return their belongings to proper size. Erika, the Asian girl with the black hair and the sky-blue eyes, released a dark brown owl from the boundaries of its cage and pulled out a strikingly orange lizard from her pocket, dropping it onto the floor. Dani released a reddish owl and a greyish cat. Drew released a young cat-owl and a six months old black kitten. Wiona produced a white owl and a white cat from its cage or basket, before sinking back and relaxing.  
Lily gazed out in her drastically changed compartment. Her own cat, Zita, after trying and failing to greet four cats, a mouse and a lizard on the same time, had retreated to the safety of her basket. Her black owl, Aphrodite, and her white bird, Eros, where hooting and chipping with the newly released five owls. Lily shook her head with amusement. This promised to be an interesting ride.


	2. A Pair of Pranksters

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

Soon the new-found friends chirpy young-girls chatter was suddenly interrupted by bangs on the door. Trough the frosted glass a couple of messy heads was visible.  
"That's bound to be James and Sirius." Lisbeth grinned, and turned to the four girls who had confessed to pelt the two boys with dungbombs. Dani grinned evilly and, with a flick of her wand, undid the locking spell on the door, causing two dark haired boys to topple into the compartment. They hurriedly got to their feet.  
"Ah-ha!" one of them screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Drew, who had fallen onto the floor along with Erika in hysteric laughter. The rest of the girls where up to their elbows trying to keep their laughter under control. At last Lily rose and pulled out her wand, turning it to the two boys. Helen held her back with a hand on the arm.  
"Thought you said you were muggle-born?" Lily nodded in agreement.  
"But, we haven't learned any magic yet!" Lily shook her hand off.  
"I've looked trough our books, I think I can manage this." She pointed her wand towards the two boys and flicked out a cleaning spell and a smell-removing charm over them.  
"That should do it." She smiled, and sank back into her seat. The two boys stood as if petrified. One pulled at the others sleeve.  
"We don't smell anymore James, do really think we should pelt them with Jelly Balloons anyway?" The other seemed to consider this for a moment, but let his hands, till now concealed behind his back, drop, revealing several small balloons filled with itching magical jelly. Lily felt a sudden relief, and was glad she had taken pity upon the boys. They grinned sheepishly in apology and retreated, letting the compartment door bang shut. The girls breathed a sigh of relief.  
"If we keep having you on our team," Dani said, "We might just escape with more than our share of mischief!"


	3. A Sorting Hat and a Vow

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

Soon, too soon the girls thought, they had really enjoyed the trip, the train pulled into the station. It was much darker outside now, and the stars had started popping out on the sky. As they followed a huge man down a path, each of them realised that they might nor be together like that anymore, cause after the sorting they might be in completely different houses. Thankfully they soon were faced with the glorious sight of Hogwarts Castle, and all such thoughts slipped out of their minds, at least for the time being.

They divided when they had to find seats in the small boats by the waters edge, but hurried together as soon as they reached shore again. Immediately they felt the fright diminish as they huddled together, and was truthfully glad to have someone they knew facing the same. Soon they were ushered trough an impressing set of doors into a magnificent Hall lined with older students. But still, even under the scurrying glances of the elder, they took in the beauty of the dark sky they could see in the ceiling, and the wondrous amounts of floating candles scattered about the hall, several feet above their heads. The eleven years olds where shepherd to the front of the fall, facing the teachers tables. Soon a three-legged stool was brought out, and an old hat placed on top of it.

To the shock of the youngsters, the brim opened and the hat began to sing a song of the founding of the school and the four houses they could be chosen into. The nervous youngsters, however, noticed little of its words trough the fright (and, to some, the relief, it's wondrous what older siblings can come up with).

Lily, Dani, Wiona, Helen, Lisbeth, Drew and Erika had gathered in the front, and had a clear view of the teacher who unrolled a scroll and started reading up names. And the first in the girl-group of seven was "Chali, Erika!" Erika smiled weakly to them before making her way up to the hat. She landed on the stool and moments later the hat fell onto her head. She didn't have to wit long. Soon the brim opened and called out "GRYFFINDOR!" Lily could see Erika grinning wickedly while she found a seat at the cheering table. But too soon Lily's name was called and she soon found her self up in front of everyone with a hat covering her eyes and an amused voice in her ear.  
"Another Evans." It mumbled. _Another?_ Lily wondered. But it ignored her.  
"Well, I've never met anyone so appropriate for all four houses, but I'll make my decision and place you in "GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was called out loud, and when Lily made her way to the available seat next to Erika it still rang in her head.

Soon everything was forgotten, when a grinning Drew joined them at the Gryffindor table, closely followed by Lisbeth, Helen, Wiona and, finally, Dani. Lily was glad to see all her friends from the train by the Gryffindor table, including Sirius and James.

After a quick speech from Headmaster Dumbledore (in an attempt of keeping them out of the Forbidden Forest, and so on) the tables were filled with dishes upon dishes. The eyes of the first years were bulging to the extent of almost eye-popping. But that lasted but a minute, soon they were digging in, filling themselves with food, at such an extent that several of the older pupils were forced to wonder of these new kids actually were animal-cubs in disguise. But then they remembered their own first year, and, grinning, turned back to their own food with new-found interest and hunger.

The tables were soon cleared of both the dinner and the dessert, and the house prefects where given the responsibility of leading the sleepy eleven-year olds up to their new homes. The Gryffindor-kids hardly noticed the moving stairs, the vanishing doors, the short cuts or the ghosts, but when they finally reached the portrait of a lovely lady in pink they paid attention.  
"The password is 'nibblewumb' everybody, that is 'nibblewumb'" One prefect announced, and with that the portrait swung open letting the children climb into their common room. Now the boys and the girls separated, and were herded up the stairs of a tower. At the very most top the first-year girls found a door labelled 'first-years' and piled inside. With barely concealed squeals of glee the girls claimed a four-poster each, and watched with amazement as their luggage magically appeared at the foot of their beds.

Lily jumped excitedly in her bed. To her left was Erika, and to her right was Helen. Left of Erika was Dani, and left of her again was Drew. Right of Helen was Wiona, and right of her was Lisbeth. Unable to stay in their beds for a moment longer the girls hurriedly gathered in the middle of the almost circular room. Then, silently agreeing, they began investigating what was now their domain. The entrance was between Helen and Wiona's beds, and an open space between Erika and Dani's beds led into a room with a fire, some sofas and chairs around a table, a couple of desks and bookshelves. A door on one side of that room led into their bathroom-department, and one on the opposite led into a wardrobe department, with heaps of shelves and closets, mirrors and the like.

The girls managed to unpack within a short amount of time, much because of Dani and Lily, who were the only ones who really managed to handle their wands yet. Then they gathered in the centre of the room and sat crossed-legged on the floor, palm-to-palm, in a circle. The seven girls understood each-other better than they would dare to think. They sat quietly for a while, only gazing into each other's eyes. Lisbeth was the first to speak.

"We study, for four years." She began. Drew picked up after her.

"We don't care about our looks, beyond good hygiene, that is."

"We give people the opportunity to get to know who we are." Helen continued.

"Without the chance of being fooled by an sweet appearance." Wiona said.

"Or too much skin showing." Dani said, grinning.

"Then we'll know who are our true friends." Erika added.

"And when we begin our fifth year." Lily said, "They won't know what hit them!" The seven girls grinned at each other, satisfied with their decision. They sat palm-to-palm for another minute or so, before braking the circle and getting to bed without another word.


	4. A Cousin

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

And the seven of them begun their Hogwarts Education. And even though they made no effort trying to impress boys, they made plenty of friends. They came particularly close to some of the elder Gryffindor boys (the ones in their one year preferring each other as company, or perhaps someone of the other houses). One of them came as a shock to Lily.

On their first day of school they were slowly making their way down to the great hall when they hear a unbelieving voice behind them.  
"Lily?" She whipped around, immediately recognising the voice, and threw herself into the arms of her 18 months older cousin.  
"Xander!" She held her arms tightly locked around the neck of the tall redheaded, green eyed boy, who looked so similar to her that they could have been brother and sister, for a second before letting go. She looked at him with wonder in his eyes.  
"You're a wizard?" She asked as the same time he asked "You're a witch?" They grinned unnerving, identical grins before Lily introduced him to her friends, and he introduced her to his friends. And soon the seven first year girl found themselves in the comforting midst of the older pupils who knew everything there was to know about everything vaguely concerned to magic and Hogwarts.


	5. A Change

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

After that their years passed quickly and happily. The girls grew costumed to the Hogwarts life. But when they boarded the train after their third year, they wondered if it ever would be the same again? Would people start treating them differently, now that they'd finally start thinking about their clothes, their hair and their make-up?

Their fate, it was decided, now lay in the hands of Jeannie Cimera and Tara Cedes, two of the girls in Xander's year. They had named themselves as responsible for their transformation and would aid them in their shopping at the end of the holiday.

And August loomed up quickly, and soon they found themselves stumbling into a couple of hotel rooms close to the leaky cauldron. Jeannie kindly informed them that they'd be wandering into muggle-London, she informed them that wizards could make quite grand robes and cloaks, but that was just as far as their fashion abilities stretched.

The following day they were rushed trough Diagon Alley, where they picked up their school supplies, as well as venturing into unfamiliar shops to pick up all kinds of magical beauty products and the likes. The next dawning day showed no mercy. They were sent out to cut their hair, and sat obediently in their chairs whilst Jeannie and Tara informed the hairdressers of which cuts the girls would be wanting. And throughout the whole day the hawk eyes of Jeannie and Tara followed them as they gathered information about witch clothes would be most fitting for the seven confused girls. At last they reached an agreement, and gathered the girls together in one of the hotel rooms.

Erika was told to go hunting for items that had an aspect of Asian, as Jeannie and Tara wished to underline the fact that her mother was Chinese. Also they wished for strong blues to compliment her eyes. They told her that strong reds would go well with her, and Erika grinned happily, glad to be able to support Gryffindor in her colour choices.

Lily was told to hunt for shades of green, in compliment of her eyes (Erika scowled at this, obviously remembering that the Slytherin colour was green) as well as some purples. And she was also heavily advised to be ware when purchasing anything pink, red or orange, as it had tendencies to clash horribly with her hair. They also asked her to look for skirts, wide and knee-long, and thought that a variation of dark and mysterious and pale and innocent could work wonders with her.

Drew should go hunting for fitted jeans and tops, and items of strong colouring to liven everything up, though still with caution, as not to make anything clash with her wonderful dark skin.

Lisbeth was informed that she would work splendidly with the in-fashion look, always very stylish and elegant. She could work with about every colour, but should be careful with dark clothing so she wouldn't fade away in them and make her too pale.

Helen could vary between the tomboy with baggy jeans to the drop-dead-gorgeous clad in mini-skirt, and could easily, she was informed, achieve an angelic look by only wearing something white and innocent along with her golden hair.

Wiona was told that she could bring accessories to a new level, a plain attire made up by a pair of jeans and a white top could be refreshed with a pair of extravagant ear-rings, fabulous shoes or cool scarves, mittens and hats, she was glad to oblige.

Dani could cleverly use colours with a hint of golden to bring out the bronze in her brown hair, and could preferably chose a bit exotic clothing to make herself seem mysterious and foreign. High heels should be considered.

And with these advises in mind, the girls were sent out shopping. And soon they found out that this world was a new and interesting place. Shoes and clothes and all types of accessories were godsend, and they realised, that now they neither could nor would let go of it.

On the thirty-first of June Lily, Helen, Erika, Wiona, Dani Drew, Lisbeth, Tara and Jeannie gathered together with some of their friends at a muggle restaurant. There were people from three of the four Hogwarts Houses. Xavier, Madelyn Morris and Jordan Romie represented the Gryffindor fifth years and Alley Remenie represented the sixth years. Marilee Voulige and Rosy Gates were in fourth year in Ravenclaw (Marilee was Xaviers girlfriend), and Gareth Pirelli, Esther Kimelle and Jasmine Famoul were Ravenclaw fifth years, and Henri Dupine and Philiander Brockhurst were sixth years. Elisabeth Jules was the only Hufflepuff, and a fifth year.

Jeannie and Tara proudly presented the seven Gryffindor girls' magnificent transformation. Of course, they had been beautiful from their first Hogwarts day and before (many boys had had secret crushed on the girls), but now their looks were heavily underlined and presented openly for Hogwarts and the World to see.


	6. A New Year

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

Not many hours later the first of September dawned, and the Lily, Erika, Helen, Drew, Dani, Wiona and Lisbeth soon trooped up at Kings Cross. They stood for a while beside the brick-wall that separated the platforms 9 and 10. The seven girls looked at each other for a moment before they plunged trough the seemingly solid wall and enter platform 9 ¾. When they first appeared on the other side they weren't immediately noticed, the sudden appearances of people apperating, port-keying or materialising trough seemingly solid walls was every-day business in the magical world. But soon people began to give them second glances, and by the time they reached the scarlet train they where turning heads.

Dani was wearing white high-water pants, a black tank top and a brown jacket. Her hair was bouncing freely and un-tamed around her head, only kept away from her face with a couple of golden hair-clips. The gold was smartly taken up in a golden necklace, golden hoops in her ears, a golden bracelet and a golden chain around one ankle. Her brown shoes were heeled, and added some extra height to Dani's 5 feet 4 inches.

Wiona was wearing a pair on jeans and a simple white shirt, freshened up with a bright pink belt and matching shoes. Her hair was elegantly fastened in a loose bun on her head, leaving wild wisps of hair gently framing her face. In her ears she had several small hoops in colour varieties from pink trough violet to blue.

Helen was wearing a plaited tartan skirt falling to her mid-thighs along with a white long-sleeved sweater with a deep v-neckline. Parts of her hair was brought away from her face and braided in the back. A silver chain hung around her neck, and a pair of huge silver hoops dangled from her ears, and a silver bracelet adorned her left wrist. She was also wearing a pair of high, dark shoes.

Lisbeth was wearing a tight pink T-shirt and a white, knee-long skirt. On her feet she wore pink ballerina-like shoes with laces that wound up her ankles. Her hair was fastened in a pigtail in the back of her head. She had a long silver chain wound around one wrist several times, and small earrings in her ears, with paste diamonds in.

Drew was wearing a dark red halter-neck top along with black jeans. Her hair was stylishly braided, creating interesting patterns all over her head. She had long, golden chains dropping from her ears, falling almost to her shoulders, and several golden bracelets around her wrists, and a snake circling her left upper-arm.

Lily was wearing a simple, black ballroom skirt along with a green top. Her hair was curled and brought back from her face with small clips adorned with butterflies and flowers. A silver chain with a lily hung around her neck, and a matching pair of earrings was in her ears.

Erika was wearing a pale blue silk kimono-like top with silver and darker blue dragon embroideries along with a plain black skirt falling to just above her knees. Her hair hadn't been arranged in any sort, and was falling smoothly to her lower back. Silver rings adorned some if her fingers, and a silvery dragon hung in a chain around her neck.

The seven girls reached the train, and as they were dragging the luggage in, several boys appeared at their sides and, blushingly, asked if they could assist. Their offer was accepted, and with their help the seven girls and their luggage was safe inside a compartment. The girls smiled charmingly at the boys who stuttering and stumbling left the compartment.

**A/N: I kind of love this story! But what happens next?**


	7. A Piece of Extra Information

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

**A/N: Not part of the story, but it's just something I came up with. It's some kind of year-book text for the girls' seventh year… You read? You like? You review?**

**Chali, Erika (7th year Gryffindor Seeker)**

Erika Chali we remember to be one of the wiry, uncontrollable kids with messy hair and long limbs that scattered the halls when coming to Hogwarts. Now, however, she has magically changed, and appeares as a divine creature, the perfect model of a desirable woman. Her dark black hair has either smoothed naturally over the years, or she gets up at five every morning to tame it down with super-glue or some other miracle balm she definitely should lend to Potter. Your pick. However, now it truly shows, no, scratch that, _flaunts_, her Chinese heritage in masses of hair that seems so soft and shiny that you'd think it'd fall to the ground the next instant, like the waterfall it truly is. It never does though.

Her eyes, though slightly tilted, show none, and we mean _none_, of her heritage in colour. They're blue. And not just blue, but _blue_. Intense blue like the glittery Mediterranean Sea or the clear, crisp winter's morning.

There's also more to this girl than fantastic looks! She took over as a Gryffindor seeker after James Potter in sixth year, and has continued on his reign of success, one of the reasons that she can get away with almost anything in the eyes of McGonnagal. She's one of our most die-hard party girls, and she livens up every party.

Quote: wlah blah wlah wlaha (or so it sounds, its really just Chineese)

**Evans, Lily (Head Girl)**

Lily Evans is, in her seventh year, as everyone is bound to know, one of the most desirable girls at Hogwarts. Throughout her first years, we remember her as the tiny girl with the wild, frizzy, and most of all, severely _orange_ hair. But as the years have flown by, her hair has, thankfully, darkened, and also, has it been appointed by some, lengthened, and now falls below her shoulders to her lower back, in what most of the feet-licking, grovelling boys would call _sensual_ auburn curls.

Her eyes are passionate green, containing every green known to wizards, from spring green to pine green, from sea green to jade, though most would describe them as emerald-coloured. They're like deep wells of knowledge, sparkling with the carefreeness and bravery of youth, framed by the thickest, darkest of lashed, envied by everyone south of the northpole. Except maybe Sirius, but that is quite another story.

Her face is nicely chiselled, and keeps a tiny nose as a centrepiece. Her eyes curve high above her eyes, though most boys would rather let their mind wander to the womanly curves dropping below her neck...

But enough about her looks, wouldn't you say? There's more to this girl then what meets the eye. Like her fiery temper, of which will be one of the legends within Gryffindor House. She can bend almost anyone to her will, from our caretaker, Mr. Filch, to our groundkeeper and watcher of keys, Hagrid, from our very own Head Boy, Mr. James Potter, to Our deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonnagal. She can bat those eyelashes charmingly and smile than innocently little smile one second, only to burst out in anger the next, radiating _danger_ a long way. But no one seems to learn anything from that, keeping her at her peak day in and day out.

She has been one of our most priced Chasers, only letting her position go in sixth year when prefect duties and exams weighed to heavily on her. We all forget the Slytherin in her eyes, when we see the mounds of Gryffindor surrounding her face.

And, just by the way, she's supposedly the brightest student Hogwarts has seen for centuries.

Quote: Oh professor, I know! I know! Hand eagerly whipping in the air, promising to rip someone's eye out

**Haberthon, Drew (7th year Gryffindor Beater)**

Drew Haberthon has got the wildest of hairs. When she began at Hogwarts, she had frizzy masses of coffee-coloured hair. It hasn't changed one bit. Except for the tiny fact that when she began it barely, and very frizzily, covered her ears, it now makes its way further down her back.

Her eyes are a deep chocolate brown. Batting those eyelashes attracts boys to her like moths to candlelight.

She has also got a dark brown skincolour, and the exotic looks weems like a good deal, one is forced to think, when looking upon the enormous masses of wizards offering to carry her books. Something she's quite capable of doing herself, mind you.

She's a daring Quidditch Beater for Gryffindor, one of their most priced treasures. In her first match, she was huffed at and teased. Who ever heard of a witch, a girl, playing as beater? How could Gryffindor ever win with her on the team? Well she definitively proved them wrong, and within two hours, half of the other team players were out with Bludger-damages. Gryffindor swiped the ground with them, and Slytherin learned never to under-estimate an opponent.

Quote: Take that suckers! Maniacal laugh, along the lines of 'Mwohahahaha'

**Krownwell, Lisbeth (7th year Quidditch Commentator)**

Lisbeth Krownwell has had the adorable straight, crea,y blond hair throughout her entire schooling, but where it before framed childlike chubby cheeks, they now elegantly fall around a mature face, a face which keeps the must luring of smiles by the way. Her hair seems close to silvery-white in the summer, and delicately creamy, golden white in the winter. Half of the elves around in the world must envy her locks.

Her eyes are a stunning deep, deep grey framed by pale eyelashes. They stand out like a couple of elephants on the North Pole, like a tiger in your mother's closet, or a muggle at Hogwarts. Wow. They're like the lighthouses of Hogwarts, the way they attract attention.

She's also one of the most die-hard Quidditch Commentators Hogwarts had had in years. It's really a miracle she's lasted this long. But then again, she's got a special grip on Commentator-supervisor McGonnagal, being her nieces and all. Unfair really, that she should have such an advantage.

Quote: And another goal to Gryffindor! Take that you slimy, full-of-crap, lying, fouling, and cheating elephants on severely thin ice! Soon you'll be kissing my ass! Sorry auntie, last time, I promise.

**Samiee, Helen (7th year Gryffindor Keeper)**

Helen Samiee arrived with the smoothest of hair, falling youthfully blond from her head, envied by masses of girls, loved by every passing boy. But as years passed the soft curtains of silky hair vanished, leaving lush masses of gold, an interesting mix of corkscrew curls, wavy waves and straight, drop to the ground, vertical strands all on one head. All colour varieties which can be categorised as golden seemed to have made it's way to her head; honey, gold, yellow, bronze, even some copper can be found on sunny days.

Her eyes are huge, disturbingly huge, filled with masses of disturbingly deep blue colour, a clear sapphire blue tone. Sometimes, one just want to rip them out – and stuff them into one's own head in replacement of boring eyes of self. They're gorgeous.

So, no surprise there, the girl is a living, walking, talking fantasy of boys, and girls for that matter. We just enviously wish that she would one day trip headfirst into something greasy. But knowing her graceful, natural elegance, and born-with magic, she'd probably just summon a quidditch-hero or something, and have him catch her in the most perfect of damsel-in-distress ways.

She's also Gryffindors Quidditch Keeper, keeping all chasers away from her hardly earned hoops. She's feisty as hell, and she never backs down from a challenge.

Quote: All right, deal!

**Sheen, Wiona (7th year Gryffindor Chaser)**

Wiona Sheen has had smooth masses of copper hair ever since she first arrived to the School. She just never knew what to do with it in the beginning. It seems that the world doesn't consist of only one shade of copper, since there are decidedly more copper-shades than one on her head, 'cause with every new angle of sunshine, you'll find a new shade of copper in there, just on its ways down to just below her shoulders.

Her eyes are made up of sparkling ocean blue, surrounded by very pale lashes, with a hint of copper, in a face splattered with freckles.

On each side of her face, placed thoughtfully in the centre of each cheek, is the sweetest of dimples. Quite charmingly used as a source of clever comments and sweet teasing by the male part of Hogwarts society to open a way into her heart. Unknown by them, they're cleverly used by her to charm her way to any seat occupied by a male specimen.

She's also one of the Gryffindor Quidditch Chasers, with he strongest throwing arms in centuries. She'll defeat anyone with those arms.

Quote: Arm-wrestle? Why not? Sniggering evilly inside

**Wind, Dani (7th year prefect)**

Dani Wind has from the beginning had a head full of bouncing curls (what has she done, run headfirst into a bouncing spell, and never bothered to undo it?), several have committed to asking her if she's an Hobbit in disguise. The colour is a kind of brown bronze. It falls bouncingly to her shoulders (though sources say that when wet and curly-free, it drops further.)

Her eyes are a soft mix of nutty- and chocolate-brown, and they're beautifully huge, kind of like Bambi's, if shoved onto a highroad heavily trafficked by trailers.

An evergoing discussion always, it seems, flitting about her like a mass of insane, sugar-high butterflies, is the one concerning her height. Has she grown at all since first year? She, who was thrilled to be tallest when we arrived, is bound to live with the mockery of being the shortest when we leave. That's life, amigo!

Still, this shortest of them all, charms her way into every heart, locks the gate and tosses the key far, _far_ away.

But apart from her gift of attracting boys, she has the gift of escaping trouble. Whether the first or the last to flee a scene of crime, she certainly won't be punished. That girl could definitively get away with murder.

Quote: Really professor? Me? Bat-bat of eyelashes


End file.
